Bittersweet
by newyorknewyork1022
Summary: Edward has changed. Bella is the same. He feeds off their lives. She's fighting for hers. Love and Betrayl. *Lemons* A continuation of Bittersweet by TwilightFan2010
1. Predator

1**Author's Note: This story was originally written by ****TwilightFan2012**** due to some events, the author was not able to finish it so I have taken the story and will continue it. This story was very good I did enjoy reading it and I was shocked that it was not able to be finished. **

**It might not be exactly the same but, I will try to make it like the original. I have all of the first 5 chapters and I will post them soon. I will have to finish the story and I hop it will live up the other author's and reviewer's expectations.**

**Here is Chapter 1 of Bittersweet written by TwilightFan2010.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward**

_**Broken**__, she has her arms twisted, is pointing at me. I'll stand but I ain't coming, over as she spoke with a voice that __**struck**__ at the sky. She said "come on over __**bittersweet**__ I'll wrap you in my arms," and she said "let me sign," "Let me sign" _

"_**Let me sign"**_

_Gone…gone…__**he was gone…**_

He moved like the wind, quiet and fast, hunting his prey. Her pulse was strong and her heart beat was loud…that made him smile, his sharp teeth shinning in the darkness.

"Hello," she whispered breathless.

_Oh God, please protect me, please keep me safe until-_

"God won't protect you now, you're a lost cause," He whispered, close enough to touch her.

"Please, leave me alone."

"As you wish," He whispered in her ear, his cold breath blowing in her ear. She shivered.

"Really?" Her voice was shaky…her heartbeat slowed a little. A **little…**

"I love how you _humans,_" he spat the word, "Fall for my lies so easily. Don't worry _darling_, your not the only one." He was lying…he was not going to leave…so she ran…

Her sobs broke free as she ran…

tried to run…

_My favorite part…I love when they run._ He though sadistically as he moved through the trees, fast and quiet, like the wind.

_Through the trees…over the bushes…_

_**He WOULD have her…**_

_Oh God…_

_Please help me…_

_Protect me…_

_Please God…_

**God won't help you now…he won't help you ever my **_**sweet.**_

She couldn't see anything…the cold wind burned her eyes as she ran. _Please help me…_Her heart pounded fast…hard, as if any second it would explode. Her chest was tight, it hurt to breathe. _I…can't…breathe._

**I'm waiting for you my **_**sweet.**_** Come to me…**

He was there, right in front of her, waiting. She couldn't see until it was too late. Her tiny body collided with his hard cold one. She felt her bones breaking…_Is this how it's suppose to end?_

_Why?_

"Ah!" she cried out, hitting the ground. The pain was all over, excruciating. He kneeled down in front of her. _Oh God…please help me…_ He smiled, his pale white hands gripping her neck tightly. "God won't help you when your dying at the hands of something he didn't create!" He hissed, twitching his wrist, and breaking every bone in her neck.

His tongue darted out, licking the tears from her cheek.

**Delicious **

He sunk his teeth into her flesh…draining her dry. But it wasn't enough. He has been suppressing his needs, his lust, for to long. He needed more…he need better…he needed **her.**

_Predator vs. Prey…_

He was the predator, she was his prey, and he could wait no longer to have her.

**Alice**

"_You don't know how long I've waited __**for you**__."_

**I'm still waiting…waiting for you…**

"_And so the lion __**fell in love **__with the lamb." _

"_What a __**stupid**__ lamb." _

"_What a __**sick, masochistic **__lion." _

**I'm still in love with you…always will be.**

"_Can you believe, after everything I put you through, __**I love you**__?"_

"_Yes,"_

She flipped through her visions, a smile gracing her lips. _How did things get so bad?_

_We use to be a family…didn't we?_

Her eyes were sad…memories were good, but not when you remember that it is all in the past. Things will never be like that…**ever** again.

_Why?_

_Why not?_

Her memories were cut short by a vision…

"_I've missed you, __**my love**__," The hunter said, his blood red eyes almost glowing with lust and hunger._

"_You're eyes, there different," She whimpered, backing away from him._

"_Don't you like them?" He smiled closing in on her_

"_What happened to you?"_

"_**You**__."_

_And he pressed his lips against her neck._

"CARLISLE!" She screamed, panicked. With in seconds, they were all in front of her. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper…

Her emotions were everywhere, her tiny form shaking from the vision. Jasper tried to calm her, but her attack was to much. Her face was buried in his chest, sobs racking through her body.

"He's decided to go back, he's going after her…" She whimpered.

"Carlisle, we need to do something, we need stop him," Rosalie said.

"I know," He sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Emmett asked.

"What can we do?" Carlisle voice was hopeless. He knew they couldn't stop him.

"Anything," Esme whispered, taking Carlisle's hand in her smaller ones.

"He's one of us Esme, James was different, he was after Bella. We had to stop him."

"What makes him so different from James anymore?" Rosalie hissed. "James killed human, he kills humans, James was after Bella, and now he is after Bella. What makes them so different now?"

"He use to be like us, and he can change. He just needs our help!" Carlisle yelled.

Carlisle never yells.** Never**.

"Before or after he kills Bella?" Rosalie snapped.

"Whatever we do, we need to protect her. Bella doesn't deserve this," Esme settled.

"How could things get this bad? I mean what happened to us?" Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair.

_**How**__ could this happen to us?_

_**How**__ did this happen to us?_

_**How?**_

_To us…to us_

**To him**_…how…why…_

The room was silent. Carlisle paced, Rosalie seethed, Emmett stared, Esme worried, Alice shook, Jasper calmed. Something had to be done…anything…_everything._

"Well Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know Rosalie, I don't know what to do."

"We can start by heading back to Forks, even if its just to protect her," Esme suggested.

"Okay…we'll head back to Forks…"

And it was settled. She needed their help…she needed their protection…

**Bella**

Things were the same as yesterday…and the day before, and the day before, and the day before…Her alarm went off at 6:30, it was raining, her head **hurt**, her heart was **pounding**, the **nightmare** was even worse then before.

Wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a old blue sweater, she headed downstairs. Charlie was there…like always…

"Bella, we need to talk," He said.

When starting a conversation, never use these four words. .. It never turns out good…**ever.**

"About what?" She mumbled picking at the pop tart she grabbed.

"About this depression faze your going through. It's not healthy honey. I think…maybe you should see a shrink…or move to Jacksonville."

She just stared at him…not fully comprehending what he said.

"I…I got to go."

She jumped up, without waiting for a reply. Sitting in her truck, she knew today would be a bad day.

No one looked when she arrived at school…after _they_ left her friends tried to help her, but she was unresponsive.

_unresponsive…_

_unresponsive…_

_**unresponsive…**_

After awhile they stopped trying…stopped looking…just **stopped**.

Her classes dragged on…English…History…Math…school…_why does school even exist?_

_Why? Why does anything exist?_

_Family?_

_Friends?_

_Love?_

_**Love**__…it doesn't exist. Not anymore…not ever again._

_So tired…sleep…sleep forever. Nightmares…can't sleep. Too scared._

_Why?_

_No, not why…how?_

_How can I make the __**pain**__ go away? I made him a promise…why should I keep it? I'm just hurting Charlie and Renee…day after day…week after week…month after month._

_Why continue? How can I?_

"_It'll be as I never existed."_

_**Never existed…**_

_But you did exist…and I know it. I remember it…I remember you…you left me, forgot about me…but I remember me. Not a day goes by that I don't remember you…_

_**I'll never forget…**_

_**Never…**_

Drive home…complete homework…cook supper…shower…brush teeth…lay in bed…have nightmare…die a little more inside. Wake up and start over again…

It was _**bittersweet.**_

_I'm sick of this…sick of hurting…I want it to go away…disappear…_

_**disappear…**_

She didn't sleep that night, she just stared out her window…it was raining…

The numbers glowing from her alarm clock read 1:28 a.m. It was time to do something about the pain…anything…

She ran downstairs, in her pajamas, no shoes, no jacket, no anything. She threw the front door open, the doorknob going through the wall. Chief Swan was awake…

_**Broken**__ she has her arms __**twisted **_

_Can anyone help me?_

She stood in her front yard, in the pour rain. Her salty tears mixing with the ice cold water. _Kill me now…please._

"Bella!" Charlie yelled.

_Is pointing at __**me**__ I'll stand, but I ain't __**coming**__ over as she _

_No, just leave me alone…I want to leave this place…disappear…_

_It'll be as I never existed…_

_Never existed…_

_Even though I do…_

_Let me fly away Charlie…leave this place. Maybe I'll be __**happy**__…_

_**Maybe**__…_

_That __**struck**__ at the sky She said, "come on over __**Bittersweet **__I'll wrap you in my arms" _

"Bella! What are you doing!" Charlie screamed, shaking her. "Are you trying to kill yourself! You going to get pneumonia!"

"Just leave me alone Charlie!" She whimpered.

"No, your gonna get sick. You can die by staying out here Bella!"

"I know…let me!"

_And She said, "Let me sign" "Let me sign"_

There it was…the truth of it all…

_Just let me die Charlie…let me fly free…and maybe I'll be happy…_

_**Maybe…**_

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: There's chapter 1. It's the same chapter 1. The chapters will all be the same up until chapter 5 only they will have different chapter titles**


	2. Back For Good

1**Author's Note: Here's chapter 2. I'm not looking for a certain amount of reviews, yet. **

**Make sure you check out my other story **_**Love Can Be A Cruel Thing.**_**=]**

**Here's chapter 2 of ****Bittersweet**** written by ****TwilightFan2010.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella**

"_Isabella Swan tried to __**kill**__ herself last …" _

"_**Admitted**__ to Forks __**Sanitarium**__ for treatment…"_

"_Her father had to __**drag **__her in…"_

_**Why **__didn't you just let me __**die?**_ They had her strapped to a bed, to prevent her from hurting herself…she stared at the ceiling, the only thing she could do. They stuck needles in her, told her it would make her feel better, calm her, help her sleep…they **lied.**

**lied…**_**lied…**_

_Why did they lie, why didn't they just let me die…I could have been happy…__**maybe**_

"Your mother is catching the next flight up here," Charlie explained.

_I hope I'm not here anymore, by the time she arrives…_

"Bella, what happened to you?"

_It'll be as I never existed…__**never existed…**_

She was fighting off sleep with every ounce of power she had…she couldn't sleep, the nightmare would come back…

"_You…don't…want…me?_

"_**No."**_

It really isn't a nightmare anymore, when it haunts you during the day as well…Charlie left the room, left her alone…in the dark…

_Alone…always alone…darkness…broken…__**bittersweet**__…_

She wasn't alone though. He was there, hiding, watching her in pain, smiling.

_Stupid Human…__**my**__ stupid human…_

He was so close to her, he could smell her blood pulsing through her body…it was _his_ blood…she was _his_ pathetic human…

_How much I want you darling…_

He was waiting for the right moment…he wanted to enjoy himself…

He would be there, when everyone else left…to clam what is rightfully his…just wait…

**Alice**

"Can we go any faster?" Alice asked nervous. Flashes of the future kept hitting her like a tone of rocks. None of them were good…not for Bella…or Edward…or any of them…

"I'm trying Alice, if I go any faster, my foot will go through the door and we'll be Flintstoning our asses," Jasper sighed.

Alice sunk down in her seat…scared…scared for them…for her…for him…She had to face the facts…no matter how hard any of them try…it will be too late…they would lose against him.

_I wish I could cry…crying always made me feel better…_

We wish for a lot of things…researches say that a human makes a wish 798,000 times before they die…or just give up…knowing that it will never come true…

_So why try? Why waste your breathe?_

_I wish for a lot of things…_

_I wish I was human…_

_I wish Edward was better…_

_I wish we would be able to save Bella…_

_I wish…_

_I wish…_

_I __**wish…**_

_But it doesn't work…it __**never**__ works…so why try?_

Alice rested her forehead against the cold widow…but she couldn't feel the cold…

"Alice?" Jasper asked taking her hand.

"Hmm?"

"Be honest okay?"

"Okay."

"Are we too late…to stop Edward, I mean?"

"Yes…"

_Yes_

_Yes_

_**Yes…**__were too late…we've always been too late._

**Edward**

_You smell so good, my sweet…_He watched her, from the corner of the dark room. Waiting for the right moment…_kill…kill…__**kill**_

_I __**will**__ have you sweetheart…an no one can stop me…_

"Chief Swan? Can I speak with you?" Dr. Fields asked.

_Perfect…absolutely fucking perfect._

"Sure, Bella will you be okay?"

The response he got was her turning to look at him, the same broken expression on her face as last night…

_Broken…so broken…broken because on me…_

Chief Swan walked out of the room with the doctor, no clue at what was to happen if he left his daughter alone…_not alone….I'm here…always here…__**for you**__ my sweet…_

As soon as the door was shut, he was at her bedside.

"I've missed you, my love," He hissed.

"Edward?"

"Who else would it be love?"

"Your back, you came back!" She wanted to cry…she was so happy…

_Oh…you'll be crying…crying from pain…_

"I came back…for _you_…I need you love."

"I've missed you," She whimpered.

_I wish I could say the same…_

Edward quickly released her from her binds…

"Come with me Bella," He whispered offering her his hand. She took his hand hesitantly. Within a second, she was on his back through the window, and flying past trees.

She whimpered, still afraid of hitting a tree.

It didn't take them long. About 10 minutes and she was in his room…on his bed. _When did he get a bed?_

"I've missed you so much my love," His voice was husky, his eyes filled with lust. He crawled on the bed, like a predator about to attack his prey.

"Edward," she whimpered.

"Shh…don't speak…just enjoy."

His lips connected with hers, in a feverish kiss. His lips moved urgently, as if his time was running out…or hers…the kiss was different from the kisses they shared before…those were safe and careful…these were dangerous…not like Edward.

"What I want to do to you love," He whispered pushing her backwards. "Apart of me wants to fuck you until you cry out in pleasure and in pain…another part of me wants to kill you. Drink your blood like the finest wine."

"Edward, what happened to you?"

"I've denied myself for too long my love."

He pulled back and smiled at her, flashing her his teethe. That's when she noticed…his eyes were red…blood red.

"Edward, your eyes…"

"Shh…"

His hands went under her shirt, grasping her breast hard.

"I want you in so many ways…it's amazing how one creature can tempt me like you can…I may just keep you around. Play with you for a while first…"

He ripped her shirt off, revealing her chest to him. His eyes turned black as he took in the sight of her. So innocent…so pure…it made him smile knowing that he would take that away…whether she was willing or not.

His head descended toward her chest. He took her right nipple in her mouth. Her back arched, her center pressing into his erection.

"Bella," He growled. "I **will** have you!"

His hands began pulling her pants off…

_I can't wait…can wait…won't wait…_

_I need this…always needed this…no one will stop me…can stop me…_

He stared down at her nude body…untouched and pure…so pure…

"Edward please," she whimpered.

"Please what Bella?"

"Don't."

"Don't? Don't!" He hissed crawling up her body. His lips were at her ear. "I know you want this Isabella. I can smell it. Don't _**fucking**_ lie to me."

He rammed two fingers into her, preparing her.

"AH!" she cried out in pleasure and pain…

He release his erection, ready to take her…make her _his_…his toy…

Pulling his fingers from her, he didn't give her a chance to reply…he thrust into her hard and fast. Tears came to her eyes and he fucked her painfully.

"Edward, stop…it hurts!" She cried.

But her didn't stop, he continued…harder…faster…fulfilling his needs…part of them…

Her pain went away as he continue…replaced with pleasure…

_You feel so good love…so tight…your so pure and I ripped that away from you…_

An orgasm hit her hard, she clenched around him, sending him over the edge as well. Pulling out of her, he rolled to the side and pulled her into his chest.

"Shh love," He soothed her as sobs racked through her body. He kept her close to him…rubbing her back…calming her…but not regretting it…any of it…she was his now…only his.

______________________________________________________________________________


	3. Attempts Always Fail

1**Chapter 3**

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Bella**

_Bruised…__**broken**__…battered…_

Bella looked at herself in Edward's bathroom mirror. Her hair was dead, no bounce in it what so ever. There were bruises on her body, cause by Edward last night.

There were purple circles under her eyes, from the lack of sleep she's been getting.

_Disgusting…_She thought turning away from the mirror, not being able to look any longer.

He was there…staring at her. He could see the look of disgust on her face…and that angered him.

In the blink of an eye he was behind her, forcing her to look at herself.

"Do you think your ugly love?" He hissed, his pale white hands holding her neck tightly.

"I can see the look on your face. I know what you think…"

She tried to turn away, but he wasn't having that. He turned her and slammed her into the wall…hard.

"Don't ever fucking think you are anything less then beautiful Isabella!" He hissed.

"Edward…" She whimpered. He let go…backing towards the door.

"Take your shower love…I'll be waiting."

The hot water hit her skin, easing her pain.

_What's happening? What happened to him? _She thought.

This Edward, he was not her Edward. Her Edward was gentle and loving, not forceful and…**evil.**

She took her time in the shower, not wanting to face _him_.

She washed her face, her hair, her body. Wincing every time she moved. She turned the shower off and opened the door…he was there.

He wrapped her in a towel and picked her up out of the shower. He carried her to his bad and laid her down before getting on top of her and burring his face in the crook of her neck.

"You smell delicious love. I want you so bad right now."

Bella could feel his teeth on her neck. "Edward, what are you doing?" She asked shakily.

He pulled back and was about to reply when they heard the door downstairs burst open.

"Get dressed," He growled getting off her and walking out the room.

**Alice**

Edward stood at the top of the stairs, his eyes blood red and his face angry. _Oh God, where is she?_

"Family," He hissed descending down the stairs.

"Edward? What has happened to you?" Carlisle asked.

"Me? Oh nothing, I am absolutely fucking perfect. What about you _father?_" He spat.

"Edward, where's Bella?" Esme asked.

"Bella? She's up stairs getting dressed. Why do you care?"

"Edward, have you hurt Bella in any way possible?" Carlisle asked.

"Why would I do that?" He growled.

"Edward?" Came a timid whisper from upstairs.

Bella stood at the top of the stairs, her entire form shaking. Edward was by her in a second. His arm wrapped around her protectively…no not protectively, **possessively**…

"Edward, just take it easy. Your out of control Edward, you could hurt her."

Edward pulled Bella into his chest…hard, causing her to wince in pain. "I would never!" He growled.

Never…_never…__**never…**_

"_It'll be as I __**never**__ existed…"_

_I wish you did exist._

Edward turned sharply and dragged Bella back to his room.

"Carlisle, we need to do something!" Rosalie hissed.

"Right now, we need to play it cool. If we meddle he'll snap and possibly hurt Bella. Go to your room, watch TV, play video games, anything but do not confront Edward before checking with me first." Carlisle voice was filled with authority, authority no one dared question…except Rosalie…

**Edward**

He pushed Bella against his door, his lips attacking her neck in cold kisses…

**cold**

He needed her…for now…he wanted her…right now…but not for long.

"Bella," He growled grinding his erection against her core.

His touch was possessive…his kisses were possessive…he was possessive

**possessive**

He threw her on the bed, not even trying to be gentle, and climbed on top of her.

"I am going to _fuck_ you so hard, you won't be able to walk when I'm done."

_I can barely walk now…_

It was dark when she woke up. She sat up, wincing. Everything hurt…

She looked around the room, noticing Edward wasn't there. She was thankful.

She laid back down, wanting to be asleep when he returned. Sleep was close to taking over when she heard the door open and close quickly. Her eyes snapped open as she felt someone sit on the bed.

_Oh God…please protect me…_

"Bella?" the female voice whispered.

"Rosalie?" She whispered in disbelief sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you. Get dressed, hurry. We are going to get you out of here."

Bella complied dressing herself quickly. Rosalie open the bedroom door and looked before walking out.

Quietly, the snuck down to the second floor, where Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were waiting.

"You are going to leave with Alice and Jasper. They are going to drive as far as they can before leaving you with a car Edward won't recognize and enough money for you live off of," Rosalie explained.

"What are you going to tell Edward?"

"We'll lead him in the opposite direction from where you are going."

"That plan might work, if I didn't hear everything," Edward said standing behind them.

Rosalie lunged at him, but her was faster. He had her pinned to the wall. Emmett tried to pry him away, but Edward sent him flying to the wall.

_I have to do something,_ Bella thought. She ran over to Rosalie and Edward and tried to pull on Edward arm, trying to stop him.

Her attempts made Edward want to laugh and pissed him off. He pushed her away, a little too hard.

She flipped over the stairwell and landed on the first floor.

The scent of her blood distracted Edward for a second, giving Rosalie and advantage. She hit Edward, sending him flying. She was on the first floor in a second. Alice and Jasper were already there, trying to stop the bleeding.

"CARLISLE!" Alice yelled.

_____________________________________________________________________________


	4. Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire

1**Chapter 4**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Pain…make it stop…it hurts…so much…please make it stop…

Jasper grasp his head trying to sooth the pain from the emotions coming from Edward, who was currently pacing the waiting room.

Anger…

Fear…

Sadness…

Helplessness…

So may emotions…so many…

Edward was angry…he was very angry. He wanted nothing more then to punch the nearest wall.

_What is taking them so long?_

Edward didn't see the incident as his fault, but the others for trying to get her away from him.

Time seemed endless…they've been in the waiting room for more then 12 hours with no news…

"Edward, honey, sit down," Esme said.

"_Don't_ call me honey!" He hissed.

"You have no right to snap at Esme! It's not her fault!" Rosalie hissed.

"It's not mine either," Edward growled.

"Yeah, okay," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?"

"Edward, don't-" Esme began, but was cut off.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "Bella's awake."

Those two words made Edward freeze. He turned to see Carlisle standing there covered in blood…her blood.

"Can I see her?" He asked, the tone of his voice sounded as if he were demanding it rather then asking.

"Yes, but we need to talk first."

Carlisle and Edward began walking towards the room Bella was resting in.

"What is it Carlisle?"

"She doesn't remember anything. At all."

"Anything?"

"No. Edward, if you really love her, you'll leave her alone. She can finally have the human life, without us. She doesn't remember, she never will."

They stopped in front of the hospital room door. Edward turned to Carlisle, his eyes hostile.

"_Never,"_ he hissed.

Never…

Never…

**Never…**

Edward entered the room sharply and slammed the door behind him, making sure to lock it, before taking the seat next to Bella's bed. She watched him as he sat down, confused at who he was.

"Hello sweetheart," Edward said.

"Hi?" Bella replied.

"You don't remember me do you?" Edward's eyes dropped, as if he were sad. But he wasn't…he was only faking…

"No, I'm sorry." She didn't even know him, but she felt guilty for hurting him.

"It's alright. I'm Edward Cullen, I am you fiancé."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I can't believe I don't remember, what is-" She was on the verge of tears when Edward interrupted her.

"Shh…love. It's not your fault. I'm sure your memories will come flying back faster then lightening."

"Can you help me?"

"Of course." His smile was sadistic as he got in bed with her and wrapped his arms around her small body.

There is nothing wrong with lying…especially if they never find out.

______________________________________________________________________________


	5. Long Lost

1**Chapter 5**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

____Home? What is home? Should home feel like this? Cold and lonely…even if your not alone? Why does it feel like that?_

Isabella Swan was released from the hospital a week after she was admitted. She returned home with her "family."

_Their not my family…he's not my family…they left me…__**he **__left me…_

That was a thought in her head just a few short weeks before…now she can't even remember who she is. She laid on Edward's bed, or as he says, _their_ bed, wrapped in Edward's arms…

_**Trapped **__in Edward's arms…_

The TV was on and Steel Magnolias was playing. Edward was absentmindedly(is that a word?) playing with her hair, staring intently at her face, as she watched the movie.

"Edward?" She whispered staring up at him.

"Yes my love," _my love…HA as if._

"Will you tell me a story?" _A story?_

"Why kind of story?"

"I don't know…of how we met maybe? Or something about myself. Something to help me remember?"

"Not tonight love, your tired."

"But-"

"I said no tonight!" He growled. Bella flinched back, tears coming to her eyes. "Dammit, if you would just listen the first time then I wouldn't loose my temper. Okay?" He said, his voice softer now. Bella shook her head before resting it back on Edward's chest.

Alice sat in the living room with the rest of the family. Jasper held her close as she silently sobbed for Bella. Things were even more complicated now that Bella has no memories, and Edward lied to her. Whatever he tells her, she'll probably believe.

_I just wish she would remember…_

Jasper tightened his grip in Alice, trying to calm her down. Her small form began to tremble as he sobs became more powerful.

The entire family could hear them upstairs. Bella's breathing became even shortly after Edward denied telling her stories about her. She was asleep…thankfully. They could also hear Edward getting off the bed and walking out the room.

_Here he comes…_

Edward walked through the living room, completely ignoring us. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed something out of the refrigerator for Bella. When he walked back through, Carlisle stopped him.

"Um…Edward, can we talk real quick," Carlisle said almost nervously.

_It's like he's afraid…_

Edward rolled his eyes and glared at Carlisle. "What?" He spat.

"I just wanted to know how Bella is doing. Does she remember anything?"

"She's fine, and no she doesn't." He snapped before storming back up to his room. Before anyone could say anything else, there was a knock on the front door.

Edward held Bella close as she slept peacefully. _The only peace she will ever have again. _He stared down at her face, the bruises and cuts still visible from the fall. He stuck his face in her hair and smelled her unique scent.

_So tempting…._

_So very __**tempting**__…_

_Just on bight…_He thought to himself. _I can suck the venom out along with some blood, it will only hurt for a moment._

His teeth were on her neck then, her eyes were open, feeling what he was about to do, and then…there was a knock on the door.

A scent hit his nose and he growled.

"Hello Chief Swan," He heard Alice greet cheerfully.

In a second, Edward had was on top of Bella, his large pale hands covering her mouth.

"Make a noise, and I will kill you," He hissed before getting off her and heading down stairs. Chief Swan was standing in the doorway. There were circles under his eyes and he looked like he hasn't slept in a week. The entire family stood behind Alice, looking at him.

"I heard you were back and wanted to know if you've seen Bella?" He asked.

"We haven't," Edward growled from the bottom of the stairs. He walked in front of his family, gripping the door. "Now if you'll excuse us." And then he slammed the door on a very dejected Charlie.

_____________________________________________

**Author's Note: So that was the last chapter written by TwilightFan2010. The rest is well up to me. I would love some feedback on my work when it's put up and any ideas or whatnots. **

**The inspiration for this whole story is from **_**Let Me Sign**_** by Rob Pattison. So if you listen to that song well you'll get distracted (it's amazing!!!)**

**So lets get some reviews for this writing and my part will be up by maybe later this week or next week.**


	6. Memories

1**Author's note: So here's chapter 6 and I worked on it for a while. I hope it sounds right and I hope it's like what **_**Bittersweet **_**was like when ****TwilightFan2010**** wrote it.**

**Thanks for TwiDi for Betaing the story**

**Please Review!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Charlie's POV**

_Have you seen this girl?_

_Missing..._

_Reward...._

**No Bella**

Charlie had no idea what to do. She escaped one night from the asylum and hasn't been seen by anyone.

_Special Report: Bella Swan..._

_Escapee Bella Swan..._

_Still no word on if she's been caught..._

He's asked everyone in town. No one saw her. Mike, Jessica, Angela… no one. The Cullens came back, still noBella. He came back, still no Bella.

_He's back._

_Still no Bella_

_Bella_

_Bella_

**Bella**

_Memories..._

_Remembrance..._

"**I've waited so long for you."**

"**Bella, you're no good for me."**

"**I can't lose you."**

"**I promise, I'll leave and never come back."**

She remembered. Everything was found. She knew who he was. She knew he was lying.

That near-death experience caused by her lover made her remember. She couldn't let this get out.

_Can't tell_

_Can't say_

_Can't do_

**Anything**

He would kill her. She knew he would. He wouldn't let anyone or anything stop him next time. She had to leave. She had to get out of danger. She needed to leave her love.

_Monster_

"**I'm a monster, Bella."**

How right he was. Why didn't she listen? Not only was he a monster he was a kidnapper, a rapist, a threat, a liar**, **a murderer. He was no longer hers. He was his own. She was his. She couldn't love a monster. Monsters weren't meant to be loved.

She walked out into the hall. Thank god he had to "hunt". It gave her chills when she thought of how much he had changed. How he went from being ashamed of himself and what he was to being a killer. He no longer thought of himself as a killer and a monster. He knew what he was and he embraced it. Why did he change? Why would he change?

"Alice?" She whispered. She knew they would all hear. She knew they would all come. She had to tell. She had to tell to save her life.

"Bella?" Alice. Thank god! Alice came along with everyone but him. "How do you know my name? What's going on?" They all became curious. She felt the disgust they all gave off towards him. She could see it. She needed to change it.

"I remember. Everything."

_Remember_

_My love_

_My sweet_

**My ass**

**Alice**

_Plan_

_Action_

_Bittersweet_

Bella knew. Bella remembered. They needed a plan. A better plan than what they had before**. **They had to be quiet, they had to be quick, and they needed help. They needed to think quickly.

_Pain_

_Fear_

_Anger_

Her brother was a monster. They all were. He knew it the most. He showed it the most. He was more of the monster. He lost control. Edward needed to be found or destroyed. What had happened?

He had her. In his arms. In his room. On his bed. This was not right. She was his. Not as a lover but as property. He owned her and would never let her go. She was trapped.

_Property_

_Possession_

_Pet _

_Toy_

Nothing more. He didn't love her. He loved her blood. He loved her sex. He owned her virginity. He took her life away. He wasn't the same Edward.

Bella was frightened. Not of us, but of one of us. She was scared of him. It was on her face and it affected the way she acted. She knew everything. She knew he lied. She knew.

**He would kill her.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's note: So how was that? I really hope it made sense. Basically, Bella remembers and they start to form another plan. I got this idea from a review from ****twihead22796.**** So thank you! Um I need some more ideas. I'm going to add in Jake. I'm not Team Jake, I'm 100% Team Edward. So I don't know this will work out but Thanks to all who added me to Story Alert and Favorite Author and Favorite Story. **

**So lets get 20 reviews for chapter 7. I have 33 people on Alert so please can we all review? It's the feedback that keeps me going.**

**Check out my other story **_Love Can Be A Cruel Thing_


	7. Emotions Go Down Deep

1**Author's Note****: Oh my gosh! Thank you all for reviewing. I asked for 20 reviews and I got 27 for my chapter. Thank you so much.**

**Thanks for TwiDi for betaing this chapter ****J**

**To some this story is confusing and I understand, I know it is.** **I will try to make it less confusing and I really hope it helps. If there is any confusion please e-mail me or something. **

**I'm also sorry that this took so long. A week, I know I'm so sorry. I don't mean to make excuses but I've been busy and this week I will be able to write more so, you might get 2 chapters this week (if you're lucky!)**

**Thank you!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward's POV**

_Kill_

_Kill_

_Kill_

Another chance. Just one bite, that's all it would take. One bite to end the life. One bite to end the temptation. She was just one human. There were billions more out there. There would be no harm done, he would get his satisfaction and she would get out of the misery she was in.

He leaned in as to kiss her. She leaned in and closed her eyes; she thought this was a kiss… _No 'my sweet', this is no kiss. This is better than what you want. This is what _**I**_ want. This is what _**I **_need. Your blood, my love. Your dead heart, sweetheart. This is just too bittersweet._

She was frightened. He could tell. He was glad, she should be frightened. She caused this.

So close

Right There

Almost

"**EDWARD!"** Shit. Stupid Alice. Stupid family. Stupid coven. Stupid people.

"Stay here, love. Don't move." Stupid human. His human. My human…

"But, Edward…" She whispered.

"I said don't move." He growled. He scared her. _Good_

He was downstairs in less than a second. They were there. They were _all_ there. Looking at him with disgust in their eyes. He didn't need to read their minds to know what they wanted. He knew just by looking at them. His family. What a joke.

"What is it, darling family?"

"We're in trouble." Alice said.

_Trouble_

**Of course**

"No. You're in trouble. Not us." Rosalie screamed. "You put us in trouble. We aren't the ones who are taking a life away from someone we love. You are."

**Reaction Time:** 5 seconds

He had her before she even finished. Pinned the same way just a couple of days before. Pinned against the wall. He was using all his strength to hold her. She was using all her strength to push his away. He could kill her just like that and she knew that.

"Do it. I dare you. Your sick mind is killing us. _All_ of us... You'll get us killed I swear you will." She hissed.

"I will. I'll kill you. I'll kill all of you. You won't get killed by this trouble Rosalie. You'll get killed by me." He hissed back

"Good luck with that, Edward. But, we don't have time for you wanting to kill everyone." Carlisle spoke to him for the first time.

He let go of her, but with some help of his 'brothers'. He would get her… he would get all of them.

"There's no time to fight. We need to be prepared, not out numbered."

"What's going on? Out numbered for what?" The weak voice asked. The voice that belonged to Bella… whom had told to stay upstairs. He wasn't finished with her. Not yet.

"Um. Bella?" Alice asked. "Maybe you should go back upstairs till we've figured out a problem."

"What kind of problem?" The pathetic human thought she was smart enough to fix his mess. How _cute_.

"Uh… A very hard problem; a one that only _we_ can solve." Emmett, god could he be any dumber?

"Well I think I should know. Don't you think so? I mean… I'm going to be part of this family soon right?" Couldn't she just drop it already? She's a stupid pathetic human. There's no way she could help us.

"Um. Yes, I guess you should know. But, um... It's too confusing to ever figure out."

"Oh. Um… okay? I'll just um… see you upstairs?" She was supposed to stay up there. Not come down here.

"Yes love, you'll see me upstairs." She smiled back. He was such a fake.

_Fake_

_Plastic_

_Not real_

"We still have a problem here, Edward."

"Can't you just figure it out? There must not be another problem except me, family."

"No Edward, we have a problem. The wolves found out. They know you have Bella, they want her back and we're going to give her back to them no matter what." Jasper had talked.

"NO. SHE'S MINE AND NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE HER." He roared.

He had shown signs of emotion other than hate and anger. He had shown sadness and fear. Some where he knew he actually did love his pathetic little human deep down inside.

_Deep _

_Deep_

_Very Deep_

________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note****:****So this chapter took long I know and it's short. I know. I just needed two fillers (chapter 6 and 7) I needed to add in the wolves. Some of you asked if I would put them in and I am so this chapter just explains why they came and stuff. So please stick with me. Yes, Edward isn't all bad but you won't know anything till the end! I know it's mean but who would read the story if you knew the ending? He won't show anymore emotions it basically was a slip up, so there's the soft side of Edward some wondered about. Sorry it was only 2 sentences. **

**Please review! If I can get 35 chapters I will put up the next chapter by Thursday?(if we can get there) That's when I can update the fastest.**

**Review!**


	8. Escapee Maybe

1

**Author's Note: Okay, I just want to thank everyone or anyone who has continued to read this story, after I started to write it. Also, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed or emailed or anything else with good feedback. I appreciate it so much! **

**I'm sorry I didn't update on Thursday like I said I would. I was just so busy and we got so much homework! I will be able to update Monday maybe. So, again thank you so much.**

**Also, thanks much to TwiDi for betaing all of my chapters!**

**Here's chapter 8!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 8**

**Alice's POV**

_Trouble_....

They were in trouble… _tons_ of trouble. Her vision was gone, no future, no glimpses. _Nothing!_ It was like she went blind, she felt so weak. She couldn't help and there was going to be fighting. There would be blood and there would be a loss on both sides.

_He would be __**gone**__..._

_She would be gone..._

**They **_**all**_** would be gone....**

Some would be out of their lives forever. They would never come back, never be seen again. This was all Edward's fault. He should've left her alone like he said he was going to do. He should've stayed the nice guy he _was_. Not this monster that he had become. He was a monster, he was a jerk and he would be a _killer_. He would kill Bella as soon as he got that chance. He would never get her. She would be safe.

_Had to keep her safe…_

She needed to be safe!

**What was safe?**

They all used to be safe. There were no suspicions. They had caused neither trouble nor notice to themselves. This was a mess. It needed to be fixed and only a couple of people could fix it and they weren't even living. Not anymore they weren't.

This needed to be fixed before her vision came true.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

How could he be so _cruel_? How could he have done this? How could he have violated her? He hurt her again. Over and over even when she had begged him to stop… He kept going and going, like she wanted that too. He was not hers anymore. The possession was her; she was his… she belonged _to him_ **not** _with_ _him_. She would never belong with him ever again. She needed help.

_God,__** help **__me...._

_God, __**save**__ me......._

_**Someone **__save me from this hell...._

There was no help. They could not help her from him. He would never leave her, never ever leave her. She couldn't go anywhere. She was trapped.

**Like a prisoner.**

There was no escape. She was stuck. She could never leave and he would never let her. It was hell on earth.

_It was bittersweet._

"What's wrong, love?" He had to ask. _**Everything**_**…** that's what, everything was wrong.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm positive."

He was leaving; he was going "out". What a joke. "Out" meant hunting and when he went hunting it was not animals.

**Not animals... **_people... women…_

It gave her a chance, a chance to talk with Alice and the others. To form a plan so she could get out and away! Away from here… away from the monster… the killer, the _murderer_… Anywhere but here would do. She would say goodbye to her dad and then leave.

**Leave... never return**_...... for good_

"I'm going to leave now, I won't be back for a couple of days. Don't try anything while I'm gone."

_Why would I?_

"I'll see you when you get back."

He left_. _He would be back, no matter what. She had to do it quick, she had to be sneaky. She crept downstairs and into the family room. Thank God they were all there.

"I need to leave"She blurted out. It was the truth, this was not like before.

"We know but, right now we have some other things to do." They ignored her. They weren't going to help. It was unbearable how good they could all lie.

"What the hell do you mean? He could kill me at anytime and you're deciding to let him?"

"No. We just have some other things to take care of, but you need to stay here, though."

She couldn't take it. They were supposed to be the good vampires, they were supposed to help her and they were supposed to be on her side. It was too much for her. She knew she would be all alone. She ran, she ran out the door and as fast as she could. The sun blinded her. It reminded her of Phoenix, running to her death. Now she was running from her death.

**They were faster**.

_Like a bullet shot from a gun, they had her in less than 10 seconds. This was her end._

_**They would be the end of her....**_

_**Her life would end....**_

_**End**__....._

They had her around the waist. She knew who it was… she knew what she would get. But, she had to try. Try her hardest and never give up.

"Where do you think you're going, squirt?" He asked her. He was always her favourite, telling jokes and making her laugh.

"I don't know, hopefully somewhere sunny." She answered as he put her down.

"Well, I hope you didn't want to _run_ there" he joked; Emmett was always like an older brother to her. She would miss him.

"_I miss you."_

"_I miss you too, but soon this will all be over and we'll be together again."_

"Well, I wasn't. What was wrong back there?"

"I don't think I should tell you, Bella."

"_Come on_, Emmett. You all sounded like you were going to keep me there and let him kill me."

"_Fine_! Bella, the wolves are back."

"_Do you like scary stories?"_

"_Only one thing can kill a vampire... a werewolf."_

"_We basically descended from wolves."_

"You mean... the werewolves?"

"Yes. And they want you. I mean not like to join them but, away from us and safe with them. That's what we have to take care of."

______________________________________________________________________________

**Edward's POV**

_Please, God, save me from what will happen next._

**No one can save you, love. I will have you.**

Poor defenceless _humans_! Always pleading to God. Well, you can't pray to God to save you from something he didn't create.

_I love you mom. I love you dad. I love you...._

________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note****: Okay so if there is any confusion, the ending in italics is the girl's last thoughts before he well killed her. **

**To anyone who took offence to the part about God. I mean nothing by it, I seriously don't. I am a believer in God and it was to just show how much Edward doesn't care anymore.**

**Please do not send me reviews stating that this chapter was short. I know it is, I hardly have any time to write anymore (not an excuse I know) but, I can assure you that this weekend I will update. It all depends on your reviews. So let's get 45 reviews till the next chapter.**

**45 reviews and you get Chapter 9.**


	9. Everything Is Not As It Seems

1**Author's Note: Okay I am so sorry, for not updating for like a week! I've been so busy with school and sports that I haven't had time. So, last week I was going to update but fanfiction wasn't working(anyone know why) and I couldn't even log on so, I couldn't update and I didn't have time to type this. Sorry! So some answers to your questions; Yes, when I say I am busy with school I mean I am in highschool, not college but, I am taking college level classes so I guess it's kind of like college maybe? **

**Anymore questions? Just ask!**

**Thanks so much to my readers/reviewers and especially to TwiDi for of course being thy beta!**

**Important: I need ideas! I'm running out! I know I want to do something with the wolves and I know what but, I need some fillers! I needed to bring out a darker Edward (****I know! I like nice Edward too but, everyone needs a change right?) ****But I do need help! So here's a challenge. Anyone who gives me an idea for a chapter ****(not the story but, a ****chapter****) ****Will get that chapter dedicated to them! YAY! So please give me ideas and I will update faster!**

**So basically, this is a filler chapter. I know you wanted an action packed chapter but, I have no ideas right now. I'm gonna start to think it over and read some of your ideas! So please stay with me, it will get better and the chapters will get longer! I vow it!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

_Wolves?_

Wolves?

**Wolves!**

This world couldn't get any stranger. First, she fell in love with a vampire, then that vampire left and came back as a cruel dark _monster_. Now, _werewolves_? This was a very strange world. But, no matter how strange it turned out to be Bella still needed help.

_Can some one help?_

_Can some one save me?_

There was no one else but the Cullens now. Charlie thought she ran away. She heard about it, he thought she was gone. Because of that _monster_.

_Cruel..._

_Dead..._

_Heartless..._

**Monster.....**

He had found out that she had run. What Bella had gotten in return was _not_ pretty. He had raped and beaten her so bad that she couldn't even walk.

_Couldn't walk_

_Couldn't move_

_Couldn't breathe_

Her heart could no longer love him and she no longer wanted to. Her trust and faith in him was gone. He was exactly what he said he was, a _monster_. All he did was feed off of another life so he could live. He didn't deserve to live, no matter what he was.

"Bella?" Alice?

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Was she okay? No, she was _not_ okay… she would never be okay again.

"No, I'm not okay" She whispered.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Alice POV**

"_No, I'm not okay"_

Of course, she wouldn't be okay. Bella would be forced to live with this pain for the rest of her life. Edward beat her. He choked her, he raped her and sooner or later he would just suck the life right out of her. She had seen it over and over again, they were some where by themselves, Bella was pushed up against the wall choking for air that Edward would not give her;

"_Don't worry, love, this won't hurt at all." _He would say and she wouldn't be able to respond. Her neck would be ruined.

"_You don't know how long I've waited for this; you have been taunting me since the day I had met you. Now, I'll finally have you."_ And with that her neck would snap. She would be dead in minutes no matter what. The pain unbearable, she wouldn't survive. No one would be there to protect her, no one would take away the pain, and no one would be there to hold her.

_**What had happened to their family?**_

_**Why did this happen to him?**_

_**To them?**_

_**To her?**_

There wouldn't be a happy ending in their story, there should be but, no one could make one. All the possible outcomes all ended in a death; a death of a beloved daughter and friend… a death of a _human_. To their human, the human they all loved even Edward even if he was a monster loved her. They wouldn't be able to live with that monster, to love that monster that took away their daughter, their friend, their sister.

How would they live with themselves?

______________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: So yes, it was short and I'm sorry. I just wanted to update to make you all happy and to maybe get an idea to where I might go next.**

**Thanks for the reviews too! They are greatly appreciated! **

**Don't forget to give me ideas people!!**

**How about 70 reviews for the next chapter whenever that will be? That sounds easy enough!**

**15 more reviews and you get chapter 10!**


	10. Getting Busy

1**Author's Note: So, I had some extra time on my hands and I had some great inspiration (thanks to all that helped) so I updated! I just wanted to say something though so please read this, I have received a review that said, my attitude with this story was **_**bad**_** because I asked for a certain amount of reviews. How is that bad?** **I mean everyone likes getting reviews, how is asking for a number of reviews bad? I don't have a lot of time on my hands and in fact, I'm typing this at 10 o'clock. There are some unfortunate events going on in my life and getting reviews makes me a little happier. So please, if you have a problem with me asking for reviews don't tell me cause that review really made me feel bad. The writer of the review said that I must not enjoy writing and I must not really like this story. When, I love to write and writing this story is helping me get the feel of all of this. I want to be a screenwriter and this has helped so much. Also, I love this story, I love writing it and I am starting to get more and more ideas for it so I can continue on longer. Not just for all of you lovers of this story but, for me. So, please if you want to accuse me of not liking to write and not liking this story, think twice. What may be your opinion could really hurt someone. I seriously thought about stopping the story, I did. I didn't want to but what was said really made a mark.**

**Also, the little "contest" is still on. So please send some ideas in a review or a pm and I will try to put each idea that I like the most (I like all of them! I do, they're all so great that I wish I could use them all but, unfortunately I am using the author's original ending so some of the great ideas I received are unable to be used!) So the winner for this chapter **_**is **_** TwilightFan2010!**** So thanks to all! Keep sending the ideas and keep reviewing.**

**Disclaimer for all chapters: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie and not me. **

**Thanks much to TwiDi! You have been such a great beta, giving me ideas, encouraging me and every e-mail that you have ever sent me has made me smile :) so thank you so many times that I can't even put the number on here!**

**Thanks also to TwilightFan2010 who let me continue this story! She's reviewed like every chapter and it's great to hear her thoughts!**

**Anyway enough with my rambling (though I hope you read the author's note) here's chapter 10!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

_Pain...._

_So much pain...._

Edward had wanted to take some more away from his pet. He had acted too kind, so loving. She thought he had changed. How wrong she was.

**(Quick author note: this next part in italics with be all a flashback so hopefully there isn't any confusion!)**

"_Good morning, love" He said when Bella woke up to his kisses._

_He was there. He was always there_. _When she slept, when she woke up, when she ate, when she talked, when she did anything he was there._

"_Good morning."_

"_Would you like to go with me somewhere today?" This was new. She wasn't allowed any where. Not only without him, but even with him too. She was trapped inside that house all day and all night._

"_Sure, where are we gonna go?"_

"_You'll see… now get up and get dressed."_

_He never acted this way before. Maybe he had changed back, his eyes were gold, he looked happy and warm not mean and cold. Maybe, he had seen the damage he made up not only with her but with his family._

_When she was done, she got on his back and he ran like he did when it was just him and her. For the fun of it, so he could feel the wind through his hair. A smile spread across his lips and it wasn't a fake cold smile. It was his real and crooked smile. It made her smile too. When they got to where they were going, she gasped._

_They were in their meadow, the place that she had always wanted to be again. Her personal haven; where their love was declared._

"_Edward, this is just amazing." When she said his name she was no longer scared, she was happy and she felt love towards this man._

"_I just wanted to be with you today, I needed to just be with you."_

_That whole day they spent together, with no interruptions and no other intentions than just talk. They talked all day in each others arms. She felt how much they had needed this, to reconnect with each other. When they kissed, they weren't forced, they weren't possessive. They were natural and love filled. She felt he had truly changed back to himself and wasn't the monster he had become. Hopefully he would stay like this._

_When they got back to the house all of the Cullens were gone. It was just the two of them. They had spent any amazing day together and hopefully they would spend an amazing night together too._

"_Why don't you go and take a shower, love?"_

"_Alright..." She didn't think he would try anything today, or ever again. She felt safer and protected. She took her time undressing and her time washing her hair only to be interrupted by something… or rather someone._

"_Love? May I join you?" She knew he wouldn't try anything. She knew he wouldn't hurt her._

"_Sure."_

_When he stepped into the shower he took over washing her hair and then her body. Going slow over her breasts and eyeing them with lust. He began to kiss her all over her body. He began to take advantage of her._

"_No, Edward. Stop it!" She didn't like him acting like this; no one could like him like this. He wanted to hurt her. It was like he had no control over himself._

"_Stop it? Don't tell me to fucking stop it, Isabella. I know you want this… I can feel you wanting this. I can __**smell**__ you wanting this."_

"_No, I don't want this, Edward." No matter what she said, he wouldn't stop. He had to have what he wanted and what he wanted… was her._

"_I will not stop until I have you, Bella." Then, he hit her. She fell against the shower wall unconscious._

"_Shit."_

______________________________________________________________________________

_Pain... all over her body_

**her head**

**her arms**

**her legs**

He was there, of course. Once again, _there…_ when she woke up, waiting for her to open her eyes. Waiting to take what was his. Her pain was going to double is minutes.

"It's good you're up, Isabella. I've been waiting for you."

"What do you want from me?"

"You know what I want from you, Isabella. And I will _have_ _it_."

He took her mouth and forced his tongue into it. He kissed her roughly, her lips, her neck, her breasts and her stomach. He made his way down and then back up again. He didn't prepare her for what was next; he gave no warning at all when he took away her innocence over and over and over again.

_When would it ever stop?_

______________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: So there's chapter 10. I took the idea I was given and added some more to it. I wanted some Bella and Edward time and I really wanted to write a softer Edward for just a tiny bit. I know you all hate this bad Edward and I do too. But, it's really different to write about. I mean it's not a Bella and Edward me then they fall in love then something bad happens then they get back together. Now, don't get me wrong I love those stories but, how many stories have you read with such a dark Edward who might not change and if he does you won't know till the end 'cause only I know! My Beta doesn't even know! So please do not ask when he will become himself again cause what would be the point of the story if I told you?**

**So please review. Hmm. How about I don't know 75 reviews? That's a good number. I might review sooner if I get more ideas! So please keep sending me them and if you don't know what I'm talking about go back a chapter and read the author's note!**

**Also, my computer has gotten a virus, so I've been running some software that is searching for the virus and will hopefully destroy it. That's what it's suppose to do so hopefully it will work. So, hopefully this won't stop me from updating this story at all. Wow, computers really annoy the crap out of me.**

**Review!**


	11. What do you think?

**Author's Note: So sorry! I really am. I got over the asked amount of reviews for the last chapter and I just want to say thank you! I know there's shouldn't be any excuses my computer like died. We had no icons or like anything and we got the computer back about two weeks ago, I know it's been here for like ever, but, I've been so busy with school and everything. In my college English class we're reading Romeo and Juliet and we have to dissect all of the personification and we then have to write what they're saying. It's so not fun and I love the book too, so it's making me hate the book so much. Anyways, I really am sorry oh! And my birthday was Monday so I was busy partying it up! **

**Attention readers of **_**Love Can Be A Cruel Thing**_**: ****I am going to finish this story first then I will return to the story! I promise I have a bunch of ideas of how I'm going to write it and finish it and who knows a sequel might come because I love you guys!**

**But, here's chapter 11 finally! And in this chapter I wanted to add more Bella and Edward. I wanted to show that he is in there somewhere, there isn't really any fluff. It's just basically what they think of what's happening and of each other.**

**I would def. recommend **_**Angels on the Moon **_**by Thriving Ivory for this chapter, it's my inspiration!**

**Bella's POV**

_Life_

_Love_

_Happiness_

_Peace_

Were there any meanings behind any of these words? Did they make sense to anyone? Did life make sense to the depressed? Did love make sense to the broken hearted? Did happiness make sense to the sad? Did peace make sense to anyone? Couldn't Edward just give me some peace?

Bella would never be the same. Her innocence was ripped away from her and given to her monster _of a lover_. Edward was not the same vampire she had once loved, once thought had a soul. He had no soul and he had proved it; time and time again. He took so many chances and she only had so little time.

_Love_

_Life _

_Meaning_

_Over…_

Her life, her love, her meaning was over. She had no use for this world without her true love anymore. She could only take so much. She was only human… human enough to be raped and degraded so much. She felt as if she could break. What life was this? What was this life meant to be like? Happy? Peaceful? Lovely? There were no adjectives to describe how hers was going now. None of them described it correctly; no words were the right words to help visualize her hell hole of a life. Her hell hole of a love life, her hell hole of a social life… her _entire_ being was a hell hole.

_**Lonely**_

_**Scary**_

_**Tragic**_

_**Disaster**_

_**Maddening **_

She wanted out! She _needed_ out. He wouldn't let her go, never; she wasn't permitted or _allowed_ to leave. It was like she was a possession not a person. Edward saw her like that… _a possession_, nothing more than a mere pet for him to play with whenever he wanted; he wanted to all day, everyday. She could not be away from him for more than 5 minutes. Too long of a shower; he entered. Too long of a human moment; he barged in. Too long of anything; he was there, everywhere. In her head, in her dreams, in her life, in her world he had ruined her, every part of her. She was his toy, a puppet; where he wanted her she would go, what he wanted her to do she would obey.

_Degrading_

_Corrupting_

_Debasing_

_Contaminating_

He controlled her. He ruined her mind, her thoughts and her opinions. She was his slave; she could never love him again, in this lifetime or in her next. They would never be equals, they would never be lovers or friends; nothing. They- there was no they anymore; no more them or we or us. It would be forever more Bella Edward; no and; no relationship.

She needed another plan. A more effective plan, a plan that would work; a plan that would set her free. Free from the vampires, free from them, free from this misery and free from the Cullens. No matter at what cost; she would fight for her freedom, her life most importantly.

It would take a lot of work. Work she would most definitely try her hardest to accomplish.

**Edward's POV**

_Filthy _

_Lowly_

_Heartbroken_

_Un-human_

Bella was hard to handle. She wouldn't cooperate at all with him and what he wanted. He had to force himself on her every time he wanted her. It felt wrong, no matter how much the monster in him wanted it. He couldn't take her all the time; it broke him but satisfied the monster.

The monster within was never satisfied. It hungered for more weak and delicious humans; female humans. The monster wanted and needed to be satisfied at all costs. Bella's blood called to the monster, it angered the monster and it tempted the monster. He needed to give the monster what he wanted. Soon.

_Unloved_

_Uncaring_

_Unjust_

_Cruel_

He did not know why he had felt the way he did towards her at the beginning. He did not know why he was drawn to her. He did not know why he felt as if he needed to be her protector. He had never understood his feelings for her. She was a puzzle that he never knew how to solve, a puzzle he would constantly keep on his mind; twisting and turning the pieces trying to find a solution. Always looking; never finding.

He looked constantly for any answers to his feelings towards her. He had found none, so he was stuck with his family's fate. Fate had brought them together; fate had been their match maker in this dating game and also in this death game.

He did not know why he wanted to kill her, to violate her, to destroy her from the inside out. He tortured her till the early hours of the morning, taking away her innocence for his satisfaction. When he was taking her, there was no monster and Edward; just the monster. There was just the monster feeling the joy and enjoying the pleasure in her pain.

He did not enjoy being the "bad" Edward. He was always the gentleman, until he broke her heart.

"_You don't... want me… anymore?"_

"_No."_

If only she knew how much he had wanted her then and now. She was now terrified of him, not of losing him.

"_Now, I'm scared."_

"_Good. You should be."_

"_I'm only scared of losing you."_

How much he wanted to hear her speak those words from her lips; from her heart. How much he wanted her to not be afraid of him; not to be afraid of losing him. He was here to stay and she thought it was for her own torture. He was denying Edward the gentleman and feeding Edward the monster. The monster who ended lives; ended hers. He was killing humans, poor defenceless humans, humans who had lives, families, loves and futures. He was ending them all, all of their happiness, all of their hopes and dreams; all gone because of one selfish vampire.

A selfish vampire that had no heart and no understanding to what was right or wrong. A vampire that should have died by now; one that was too powerful to overthrow.

No matter what, no matter how, he would kill this vampire when he had gotten Edward back. He would kill her to save him; to save his family; to save his love, his live and his light.

He would have to kill the vampire controlling him.

**Author's note: So I hope you all can forgive me. I am truly sorry for not updating for like a month. I hope you read this too, I know there was dialogue but, it described what was going on and that Edward wasn't in control of himself at all. So sorry I ended in that way too. I am!**

**So review cause 1) I will update 10x faster (I pinky-promise!) and 2) my birthday was Monday so think of it as a late b-day present!**

**Review! **


	12. Payback

**Author's Note: So I woke up with this idea on Friday okay? So I wrote it down and I toyed with it for a while and this is the outcome oh, and I'm going to delete the last author's note even though I am deeply sorry for what happened. I don't really know why it won't let you review this chapter so hopefully this will work now.**

**So this chapter is dedicated to the loved ones you've ever lost. Hopefully, you will never forget them.**

**Thanks so much to all of you for sticking with me and to my beta! I couldn't do this without you! **

**I have a new story called Shotgun Wedding. It has a kinda dark theme and a kinda dom Edward but it's not for little kiddies! I'm telling you now!!!**

**Oh, and listen to some screamo music when you read this, it kinda gives it a nice effect I think!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**Alice**

She will be **loved**

She will be saved

_Wolves_

_Howling_

This plan will work, it **has to work**

He can't be in the way; he can't know what we're doing

"Edward?" _Please come down here…_

This plan has to work

Their love is too _**Bittersweet**_

**Edward**

"Edward?" The human said, **his human**… _his snack_

"Yes, love?" _You smell divine, so good I could eat you all up._

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, just stay right where you are."

"Why?" _Stupid _**little girl.**

"Because you have been teasing me all day and I plan on punishing you for it."

He crawled to her like a predator hunting his prey. She was his prey and he was her predator. He leaned her back against the bed and started kissing her neck, wanting to sink his teeth into her milky white skin. Making his way down her neck and to the collar of her shirt, in one quick movement that shirt was ruined. She squirmed from his touch not knowing why she wanted more.

_So responsive these humans…_

He made his way down to the valley of her breasts kissing his way down her stomach and to her jeans. Within seconds her jeans were just scraps of material. Leaving her in just her panties, it was now her turn to undress him.

"Mmm, Edward." His human moaned.

Straddling his waist she copied all of his movements; kissing his neck, removing his shirt, taking off his jeans. Wanting to rush this, he flipped them over and started to prepare her for him. He ripped off her panties and removed her bra leaving her naked on his bed. He toyed with her opening plunging his fingers in and out, in and out.

"Is this how you like it, Bella? Rough and fast?" It didn't matter what her answer was, he wouldn't give her the option of _**loving and slow**_.

"Mmm. More, Edward. I need more."

He removed his boxers and freed his erection. He positioned himself right in front of her entrance and asked her only one question before plunging into her.

"Who owns you, Bella?"

"You do!"

He swiftly plunged in and listened to her moan at his fierceness. He went fast never stopping and she never asked him to slow down. She had finally accepted what he was.

_A Monster…_

"Don't cum until I do." He told the human.

"Oh God… Edward…"

"God can't save you now, love."

He finally came, allowing her to release. He pulled out and pulled her to him. She quickly fell asleep on his chest. Just like old times. Too bad those old times were never coming back.

"Edward?" **Family,** _Please come down here._

Detangling himself from his human, he pulled on his jeans and headed downstairs; where his family was waiting for him. _Waiting to save his human._

"Eddie! Come on, bro, let's go hunting!" Good old Emmett trying to keep me away from **my** human.

"It will be good for you, son. You don't want to lose control while you're with Bella." Hmm how wrong that statement was, father. He would love to lose to the monster while he was with **his **Bella.

"It'll be like old times. Just us guys." Sure, Jasper , like old times.

He ran upstairs not really knowing what he wanted, his human was still asleep. Was he willing to risk leaving her here? They would take her away from him. He was sure of it.

"Edward?" hmm the human still talks in her sleep.

"Stay here, love… and don't leave."

He kissed her forehead and ran out the door. He was going **hunting**.

**Alice**

_Torture_

_Pure torture_

Listening to him taking her innocence caused them all **pain**. But their plan was working; working a little too well. The monster had left, his prey was asleep. The wolves were coming to save the damsel in distress. How long till the monster figured it out?

**Bella**

_**Pain**_

So much pain 

His pleasure caused her so much pain. It was an unbearable aftermath when he fucked her. So much she couldn't take it sometimes. She needed out, she needed a savior.

Something was off; where was Edward? She carefully put on her clothes and ran downstairs. Where was everyone? Outside she heard noises awful noises, almost like growling and snarling.

**Fighting **

Vampires and wolves were fighting. She had to stop it, stop them from hurting him. She loved him, monster or not and she wouldn't survive without him, not again.

It came from behind her, or he came from behind her. Grabbing her and pulling her back from what she was trying to do. He wouldn't let her get hurt, not when he was in love with her. He would fight but she couldn't harm herself.

The force he used with her was too much. She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak and couldn't think. She was helpless and hopeless. The blackness was descending and she knew it was her time. He had hurt her long enough. So much she had missed in this world, so much she would never get to do. All because of the man or vampire she had fallen in love with.

It was dark where ever she was; dark, cold and damp. She was alone and she was afraid.

**Confusion**

What had happened? Were they still fighting? Where was she? She couldn't tell where she was and she couldn't move. Her body hurt too much. She was scared, she was terrified.

_**Death**_

Life is hard. Death is easy.

_**Happiness**_

Didn't last.

_**Life**_

What life?

_**Love**_

Didn't exist.

_**Edward?**_

A true monster. Abuser. She couldn't love him not anymore. She was his toy. She would miss him. Would he ever miss her? Did she leave a big imprint on his heart like he did on hers?

Would the Cullens live? Would the wolves finally win? What would Jake do when she was gone? Was she to die in this hell hole, in this dark, cold and damp room?

Death couldn't come fast enough. Was there a way to kill herself in this room? She would gladly accept it… she would embrace it.

_**Let me hold you in my arms**_

She was to die alone. That was the way that was planned. She took a love, she would pay. She would suffer the way another did. Another that had escaped, Victoria. Bella would suffer and take her last breath without her love to hold her.

_**Let me sign**_

They always said payback's a bitch; well Eddie Boy here's your bitch.

"_**As my eyes closed, I drifted and when I drifted I dreamt."**_

_The angel shouldn't weep, it was wrong. I tried to find him, to tell him everything was fine…_

'_Stay, Edward, stay with me…'_

'_I will…'_

'_**I'm hardly a lottery prize'**_

'_**That's right. You're much better.'**_

'_He called you pretty. That's practically an insult, the way you look right now. You're much more than beautiful.'_

'_You might be a little more biased.'_

"I love you, Edward." Bella said with her last breath.

"**Well, well, Bella I don't think I'm done with you yet."**

**Author's note: well I know that the end is a little confusing. If you need help pm me! You'll find out who has Bella on Tuesday so… you can guess but my lips are sealed!**

**I have a schedule for my stories planned**

**Tuesday: Bittersweet**

**Thursday: Shotgun Wedding (my new story go check it out)**

**Sunday: I'm starting up Love Can Be a Cruel Thing for all of you readers!**

**So review I want to know what you thought of this chapter!**


	13. The End?

**Author's Note: Uh, yea. Hey! So I totally went back to my old ways of not updating every week but I was on a mini vacation to CEDAR POINT! Never heard of it? Go to the website and be jealous! **

**I know its superr short and I'm very sorry about that. But I needed to introduce a character into this story that hasn't been mentioned yet. If it's confusing read the summary at the end.**

**Please, please read the note at the end. I'm sorry but please just read it.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Bittersweet

**Chapter 13**

**Bella (POV)**

_**Chaos**_

_**Utter chaos**_

She couldn't think, couldn't see and couldn't move. She knew that voice, she could never forget it. She wasn't dead nor was she dying. She was in hell and she knew hell was coming.

**Vengeance**

Payback is a bitch. Bella knew what was coming for her when she heard _her_ voice. She knew it held a grudge; she knew it would take away something just as precious. Bella knew her life would be taken and someone else's would be saved.

Bella was kidnapped. The fight was started by a single vampire, one that needed a distraction for Bella. The vampire got what it wanted. It got her and no one else. It would take Bella's life and put a family through misery.

**A misery that would last forever.**

"Where's your precious Edward, Bella? Isn't he coming to save you like last time?"

_Taunting _

_Chilling_

The voice was cold, not warm or welcoming. It held what Bella's future would be.

"He'll come. Just you wait and see… _Victoria_"

**Victoria (POV)**

_Stupid_

_No-good_

_Rotten_

_**Human**_

The human would die. But, not by this vampire's hands. Bella would die by the hands of her true love, letting her know she was all alone in this world. There would be no pleading, no loving and no forgiving. The human took what was Victoria's and she would give it back.

James had died by the hands of the **'good'** vampires; vampires that hunted only animals, denying their thirst and keeping it satisfied by 'vegetarianism'.

**Too bad this vampire was a **_**carnivore**_.

The one she needed would come; he would come to do her dirty work. Allowing her to sit back and watch as the **'family'** saw what he truly was:

_Horrifying_

_Terrifying_

_Truly a Monster_

They would see what they were; what they had denied for years and what they had no choice of forgetting. They would never forget the _human's_ death.

**It was too **_bittersweet._

The vampires would never be able to control what was happening. They would never get here in time. The _'chosen one'_ knew where to go. He knew what he was meant to do.

Too bad it would cause him much **pleasure**.

**Bella (POV)**

'_You are my life now'._

'_So the lion fell in love with the lamb'._

'_After all this, can you still believe I love you'?_

The memories she had left were what kept her from letting the darkness take over. She couldn't let it win, if it won, she would never get to say goodbye.

After all they had been through she didn't know how things had gotten this way:

**The van**

**Phoenix**

**James**

_**Prom**_

**Her 18****th**** birthday**

**Their goodbye**

She would always remember. No matter where she was; alive or dead. Her memories she kept close, never letting them go; never forgetting.

It would be hard letting go of the rest of the family; his and hers. The vampires that were her second family and the parents she had as her own.

One person that would be hard to let go would be Jacob; her sweet and young Jacob. The werewolf who wanted so bad to be human… or as human as she is.

Her life had to be cut short to save the ones she loved. But dying in the place of someone she loved wouldn't be too hard.

_Life is hard; death is easy._

**BAM!**

The door had been busted open to their shack and there stood her savior, or her killer. She didn't know what would happen now.

"Are you ready for your end, Isabella?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's note: I know short and introducing VICTORIA! Who guessed that? Yes, she has something to do with this. What? My lips are sealed**

**Summary:**

**Bella wakes up!**

**Victoria has her and she wants revenge **

**Victoria doesn't want to have Bella's death on her hands so she has someone else do it for her.**

**Cliffy I know and I'm sorry about what I'm going to tell you. I'M GOING ON VACATION.**

**NO UPDATES FOR TWO WEEKS. **

**Yes, I'm really sorry but, as soon as I get back(I'll be writing the whole time I promise!) I'll type up the chapter send it to TwiDi and have it reviewed and I'll post it as soon as I can. It's a chapter you won't want to miss I PROMISE YOU THAT!**

**VACATION SCHEDULE (see how nice I am? I'm telling you when you won't get a review so you won't think I blew you off.)**

**June 27-July 6 –Disney Cruise/world!**

**July 12-July 16 –Camp**

**July 17-July 25-OBX**

**Sometime in August too, not really sure when. But the week of July that I go to camp and OBX there will be NO update for any story. I'll get home at 7 and then I'm going to the carnival that night so I won't have anytime and we leave in the morning the next day. I'm really sorry about that too. But, please stay with me I've enjoyed all of your support!**

**Amanda**

**(I'm not entirely sure if I've ever had my name at the end of an author's note. If not there it is! Feel special!)**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Any Questions?

**Author 's Note**

**I am soo sorry! I really am! I recently had received a pm asking if I was going to finish bittersweet and the answer is yes. To any questions regarding my other stories, yes I will be finishing those too. My summer was so crazy I was on vacation after vacation and I don't own a laptop or believe me I would have updated every single day.**

**Last week school started for me so my updates will be longer apart sometimes and close other times. I promise I am not backing out I simply had no time. If you could give me till Thursday to get the next chapter of Bittersweet up and Sat for the next chapter of Shotgun Wedding. I'm going to wait till Bittersweet is complete till I restart Love Can Be a Cruel Thing. I might even take it down and rewrite it simply because it's been months since I have wrote anything for it.**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me or spreading the word about my stories I appreciate it. Though I am sorry to say(this is just a heads up) that Bittersweet is in it's last chapters. Again, thank you so much and I plan on talking to my beta and getting back to writing.**

**XFrEaKyDeAkY101x**


	15. Goodbye my love

**Author's Note: So as I promised here's chapter 14. It's short but there's important info in it and a lot of loose ends are tide. So, here's you chapter and I want to thank everyone who's put me on their favorite story list for either this story or Shotgun Wedding I appreciate it. It makes me feel happy that you guys like what I write.**

**So, who's excited about Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner on the VMA's tomorrow?**

**I AM!**

**Bittersweet Chapter 14**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella POV**

_Confusion_

_Exhaustion_

She couldn't understand; couldn't make herself believe what she saw. They say love can do some pretty bad things. She didn't know how much worse this could get.

_Why would he do this?_

_Why would he be so cruel?_

_How did he become such a horrifying monster?_

He didn't seem to care that he was going to kill her. He didn't seem to care that she loved him even when she knew what he was; when he was almost too late in Phoenix… after her disastrous 18th birthday… after he left her and when he took her and broke her.

**Bittersweet**

Their romance was forbidden. He was the predator she was the prey. No lion is supposed to fall in love with its food.

_**Edward**_

She would die from the one she loved. He wouldn't be there to save her; he would be on the bad side, no longer on team 'good'. What had happened to him; to them; to the '_us'_?

"Well, well, well. I will enjoy doing this, Bella. It will give me great pleasure." He said.

He truly was a monster. He wasn't lying all those times he had said it. She should've listened, should've run away. Should've never fallen in love… But, she couldn't help it; she knew she would fall in love with him. She never was normal, never really fit in. He _had_ loved her, he _had_ protected her.

_But why did he want to kill her?_

"Edward, please." She had to beg. She had to get through to him that she loved him that she always had and always would. She couldn't stop, he was her own drug.

"It's a little too late to be begging, my Bella." He was a monster. He was going to kill her and she couldn't stop him. She was too weak and he was so very strong. It would be useless, like shoving against a brick wall.

_Pain_

_Unbearable Pain_

He had shoved her up against the wall. He was strangling her, taking her life right before his eyes. This was not her Edward; it was some unruly monster who was a fake. She missed all those times they were together. Even when he had taken her places, she never even gave a second thought to…

_The meadow_

_Prom_

_Her birthday party_

They were only memories now. She should have cared more, should have appreciated their time together. She was leaving behind so much, she had never thought it would come to this.

**Charlie**

He would miss her; he had come to the house and asked for her. She would never get to say goodbye, never get to say '_I love you´_ one last time. She had never fully appreciated her father, he had taken her in and dealt with her pain when the Cullen's had left.

**The Cullens**

They were her second family. She would miss her best friend, Alice; her big brother Emmett; her second parents, Carlisle and Esme. She would even miss Rose and Jasper.

She had no chance to stop this. She couldn't beg, Edward was too far gone. The monster had taken over and she knew her Edward was lost inside somewhere.

"I'll always love you." She said with her last breath. She knew what was coming next. He had paused, given her a look of lateness. If only it wasn't _**too**_ late.

"Do it, Edward, she's just a human. You can get another one." Victoria had always been evil and she wanted her revenge. The little bitch was going to get what she deserved. Pain caused by the one she loves. The little human would feel how much pain she was in now, the disgusting vampire would be left to feel lonely and disgusting. It was an amazing plan.

_**Broken**__, she has her arms twisted, is pointing at me. I'll stand but I ain't coming, over as she spoke with a voice that __**struck**__ at the sky. She said "come on over, __**bittersweet,**__ I'll wrap you in my arms," and she said "let me sign," "Let me sign"_

"_**Let me sign"**_

"Do it now, Edward. Break her and it will be over."

She could feel it in her neck. He had applied pressure. It was too much for her to handle. Why had no one come? She knew she would die, but she felt the need that someone had to care. He tensed again, she was broken… she was dead.

**Too late**

They were too late. Emmett had thrown Edward off Bella, the only thing left to do. Edward attacked; he was going to fight his own family.

_Guilt_

_Horror_

_What had he done?_

Edward's face contorted into rage. He had done this. He had seen Bella, his Bella, his love, his life and his meaning.

_**Broken**_

_**Destroyed**_

_**Shattered**_

_**Ruined**_

He did this, he was truly a monster. He had always told her but, she always said he wasn't. She loved him and he had killed her.

_**Their love was bittersweet.**_

Victoria had no victory. She would die and it would be slow and painful. He would crush her, then tear her apart; then have her watch as he burned her pieces. It was her turn to feel pain, to feel a loss much worse then that vile _James_.

"You will die. I'll make sure of it."

He was turning into a monster again. But, this time for the right reasons, after he was done with the bitch, he would find a way to be with Bella. Hopefully, she would forgive him.

"Edward, wait!"

He was done waiting. The vile creature in front of him that controlled him, made him into a monster and made him kill his life.

"I'm done waiting. She should have died a long time ago."

He should have done it before he left. Made sure Bella was safe; safe to lead a happy life and make a family. A life she would succeed in and be happy in. A life she no longer had…_ thanks to him._

"Don't you hear that?"

"NO"

He couldn't hear anything except his inner monster; planning ways to kill and enjoy. There was nothing left to hear but her screams of pain.

"It's Bella, her hearts still beating, there's still time."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: I know short and I'm sorry I made you wait months for it. **

**Sadly, this story is coming to an end. There will be no sequel cause one won't be needed. I'll add probably one more chapter and an epilogue. **

_**Summary:**_

**Victoria has Bella.**

**Edward was under a mind control thing by Victoria, making him EVIL!**

**When Edward breaks Bella's bones in her neck and Emmett tears him away the mind control breaks.**

**Edward wants to kill Victoria for making him kill his love(so Edward I know).**

**Bella isn't dead yet. Just, paralyzed and well she's on the verge of death.**

**Bella is savable.**

**What will I do next? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**REVIEW LOVES!**

**Amanda**


	16. My Story

Thank you.

Thank you faithful followers of Shotgun Wedding and Bittersweet. I want to thank you for opening up the e-mail and clicking on the link. Thank you to all that have read more than the first sentence, I appreciate it!

Yes, this is just a boring old author's note but I do have a reason for writing this and to me, it's important. I am a 16 year old girl and I will admit it, I am over weight, not by much to make me feel ugly I am happy but enough to want to change it. I have recently started working out and when I work out I get to thinking, I want to do this, I want to lose weight so I can be happier with how I look and how I present myself. I'm tired of clothes not fitting, I'm tired of the bulge when I sit down, I'm tired of looking at my butt and thinking I have a huge ass. So I'm going to make the change and this is where you all who have read to here come in.

I have a twitter account, I usually tweet about my day, what I'm doing or a favorite line from a movie or song I have just seen or listened to. So I want you all who have twitter to follow me. I want you all to keep looking at my tweets and encouraging me to lose it, I'm now going to tweet about exercising; what I did, if I liked it, how much I've lost and I'm even going to say how much I weigh(a couple times, not all the time. I don't want to just be depressed=]).

But not only do I want you to follow me and make sure I'm doing what I said I want to do. I want you to yell at me(as much as you can through an e-mail) and encourage me. I want you to be honest and fair, if you feel I don't work out enough, say it. Don't like what I'm eating? Tell me. I need the words, I have tried over and over again to lose the weight and I finally want to. My junior year is this year and I'm going to Europe next summer, I want the seniors to notice me, I want the Italian men to notice me. But I want all those people who have made fun of me to feel dumb. I want my senior year and the rest of my life to kick ass. I'm tired of being overweight and seeing how my sister is so pretty and skinny. Now I don't want to be skinny I just want to be healthy and feel good.

So please if you have made it this far thank you and I hope you do help me, I'll have my contact information down below, so give me ideas. Work outs that you like, healthy recipes you enjoy, and any over powering stories you have and are willing to share tell me.

Amanda.

Got a twitter? amaNduhhpleasee

E-mail:


End file.
